


SECRET

by JimWS



Category: SpeXial (Band), 马振桓/易柏辰 - Fandom
Genre: EI - Relationship - Freeform, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, SpeXial - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimWS/pseuds/JimWS
Summary: Xác suất thấp gần bằng trúng số thế này chắc chắn không dây vào cậu được.Nhưng Dịch Ân này, cậu có biết xác suất để hai người yêu nhau là một trên bảy tỷ, còn thấp hơn cả trúng số hay không.
Relationships: 马振桓/易柏辰
Kudos: 7





	SECRET

Thần tượng idol là một điều tuyệt vời.  
Cậu biết tỏ, hắn ta rõ ràng là một người ở phương xa, dưới ánh đèn hào nhoáng cùng âm thanh vang vọng nhưng lại mang một loại năng lượng tột cùng tích cực cho niềm hạnh phúc của cậu dâng trào. Khi lắng nghe tiếng hát ấy, chúng ta rõ ràng không thân thích, không ở cùng một nơi, vốn dĩ là kẻ dưng người lạ lại cùng nhau nắm chặt bàn tay, cùng nhìn lên vầng nguyệt quang tỏa sáng.  
Ở nơi đó, chúng ta là một.  
Tấm poster nam diễn viên Evan với đôi mắt đầy đam mê khát vọng hòa cùng dáng người cân đối khiến người khác nhìn một cái đột nhiên bị thu hút. Nét đẹp trong làn da của hắn và mái tóc màu nâu như ánh hoàng hôn buông xuống đỉnh núi có chút ánh đỏ bởi màu đèn neon phía sau chiếu vào. Evan trong bức ảnh với nắm lấy chiếc micro, cả thế giới ấy chỉ còn lại mình hắn.  
Dịch Bách Thần căn chỉnh lại tấm poster, mỉm cười hài lòng.  
Cậu nhấc chiếc balo lên, khoác vào vai mình, đội thêm chiếc mũ lưỡi trai và vặn nắm cửa bước ra sau khi không quên chào thế nhà binh cùng poster Evan trong vai Lam Tư Lạc treo trên cửa phòng.  
\- Em đi đây!  
\- Lại vẽ vời à?_ Vĩ Tấn nhíu mày không vui_ Sắp đến kì thi rồi. Lo học đi.  
Dịch Ân nhún vai rồi đẩy cửa ra ngoài. Tiếng chuông leng keng từ chiếc xe đạp khẽ vang.  
Phố xá lại đông đúc. Ánh đèn từ lúc nào đã lui dần đi để mặt trời tỏa sáng.  
Này cậu biết không, dù cho máy móc có phát triển thế nào vẫn chẳng bằng đôi bàn tay của người nghệ nhân. Và phải chăng dù cho ngươi có dùng bao nhiêu vụ bê bối để nổi tiếng, vẫn chẳng bằng những người nghiêm túc thật sự. Năm trăm lần ngoảnh lại để tạo một duyên kỳ ngộ, thế phải chiến đấu bên nhau bao nhiêu lần để ta cùng ngươi có thể đứng ở đây bao phủ cả thế giới này.  
Dịch Bách Thần rời khỏi phố thị đông đúc, chậm rãi đạp xe ra đến vùng ngoại thành. Dòng sông lững lờ trôi phản chiếu ánh sáng mặt trời lấp lánh.  
Dịch Ân tựa lưng vào gốc đại thụ, cậu hít một ngụm không khí trong lành. Chốn này là nơi bí mật của cậu. Dưới gốc cây đại thụ già phía trên đỉnh núi để nhìn ra thành phố rộng lớn của cậu. Dịch Bách Thần chuyển động những ngón tay điêu luyện, vẽ lại gương mặt quen thuộc của một người đang nhìn về phía này, với hình nền phía sau là khung cảnh thành phố.  
Dịch Bách Thần là một người hâm mộ. Điều này chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên, thật.  
Nhưng đối với những người bên cạnh cậu lúc ấy thì Dịch Ân chính là một điều kỳ dị. Những cậu trai mới lớn chạy đuổi theo tình yêu, những cô nàng xinh đẹp đi hát vang karaoke và không quên đắm chìm vào mua sắm. Họ tận hưởng tất cả những thú vui mà tuổi trẻ của họ có thể nắm giữ được, duy chỉ có cậu là mang thanh xuân của mình để đuổi theo một người. Một người mà có khi họ ngoảnh mặt lại, vốn chẳng thấy cậu đâu.  
Những nét bút màu uốn lượn và chẳng lâu sau, đôi mắt tinh anh của Evan đã xuất hiện.  
Đối với cậu, Evan rất quan trọng. Mấy điều nhỏ nhặt như động lực sống hay canh gà* cậu đã từng cười cợt lên chúng khi đọc được trên tạp chí. Cuối cùng lại ứng với bản thân mình.  
*Canh gà: Chicken soups - loại triết lí nhân sinh xã hội.  
Năm ấy, thật không muốn nhớ lại. Nhưng không muốn nhớ, càng phải nhớ. Phải nhớ cho thật kỹ để không bao giờ mắc sai lầm thêm một lần nào nữa. Bởi vì lần này mắc sai lầm, sẽ không hề có một Evan thứ hai nào xuất hiện.  
Dịch Ân ngước mắt nhìn lên cao, để ngắm nhìn những tàn lá nhút nhát đang hứng chút nắng chói chang. Từ phía dưới nhìn lên, những khe hở của tán lá như chiếc ống dòm kì dị để nhìn lên bầu trời xanh vời vợi ấy. Bầu trời với những đám mây.  
Dịch Bách Thần tựa má mình lên đầu gối, ánh mắt chán chường chậm rãi chạy dài.  
Phía xa bỗng nhiên hiện lên một bóng người. Cậu ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu dậy, tò mò ai lại đến được nơi khỉ ho cò gáy này.  
Tiếng loạt soạt ngày càng lớn. Như một phản xạ từ lúc nào, Dịch Bách Thần nhét đại mọi thứ vào balo, sau đó lẻn đi trốn.  
\- Ở đây.  
Người ở phía xa, là mặt trời chiếu tỏ hay ánh trăng đêm đen? Người ở nơi đâu âu sầu mà vương vấn nét bút lên đôi mắt ấy.  
Người ấy là...  
\- Evan!  
Lâm Tử Hoành ở phía xa đi tới, ánh mắt, nụ cười, không thể lẫn vào đâu, và lời cất gọi dường như đang khẳng định danh xưng của người ấy.  
Evan. Là Evan.  
Xác suất thấp gần bằng trúng số thế này chắc chắn không dây vào cậu được.  
Nhưng Dịch Ân này, cậu có biết xác suất để hai người yêu nhau là một trên bảy tỷ, còn thấp hơn cả trúng số hay không.  
Dịch Bách Thần làm sao mà tin được, idol chốn phương xa lại gần đến thế này.  
Cậu siết chặt balô trong ngực, ánh mắt rũ xuống như vốn là mộng mị. Đây là giấc mộng, cậu không dám tin.  
Với những ngón tay trắng bệt vì dùng lực mạnh như ánh trời đầy mây khi xiết vào chiếc balô của mình, Dịch Bách Thần vội vã chạy đi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nhân sinh con người thay đổi theo thời gian, sinh lão bệnh tử, thành trụ hoại không. Nhưng tâm ý vẫn giữ lại được như ban đầu, được hay chăng?  
Chẳng cần biết người tự phương nào đến, là yêu mến một người hay một nhóm, là yêu mến cặp đôi hay xem thần tượng như người yêu của mình, là muốn bảo vệ hay dìm hàng, là xem như anh cả hay tiểu đệ ngoan ngoan. Trọng điểm không phải thế, quan trọng là cô đọng sót lại trong lòng bàn tay ta là gì. Năng lượng tích cực và tình yêu thương sơ tâm mà ta có được, cũng như thành quả làm việc và kết thúc cuối cùng của chúng ta cần đáng mong chờ.  
Thế nào cũng được, không hổ thẹn là được. Tình cảm không sai, nhưng để lấn át lý trí là một điều vô cùng không thể chấp nhận được. Để tiếng nói ta cần cất lên cao, để những điều cực đoan trôi đi, để sự trưởng thành hòa lẫn vào nét hồn nhiên khi hồi hộp đứng xa xa trông lại, nói dễ, làm mới khó.  
Ôm lấy thần tượng vào mình, như ngàn thế hệ trước cũng từng chen chút ngưỡng mộ một ai đó, lấy đó làm động lực, lấy để tự hào, lấy để suy nghĩ trước sau, tránh hại người, hại mình, hại cả đối phương.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn lướt siêu thoại, bát nháo đủ thứ chuyện về Evan khiến anh không biết nên react haha hay là sad đây. Ding một tiếng chấm xanh người kia online, Mã Chấn Hoàn nhấn vào đã nhìn thấy chấm chấm chấm đối phương đang nhập tin nhắn.  
À, hôm nay nhóc con vô tình gặp được idol. Nhưng, nhóc cứ mải ngẩn ngơ như ngước ngước cao cổ nhìn về phía cánh diều cao phía đầu ngọn trời, rồi chạy mất lúc nào chẳng hay. Vì nhóc không tin được người đó lại hữu duyên có thể gặp mặt. Kiểu gặp như vậy khiến nhóc có chút choáng.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn gõ gõ lên bề mặt kính, suy nghĩ lời nói của mình. Thật ra chuyện nhóc gặp được idol sẽ không đáng bất ngờ đâu, nếu như nhóc biết là idol cố ý đến gặp nhóc có khi còn bất ngờ thêm nữa. Nhưng không nên nói vậy, phải vờ bất ngờ, sau đó là đùa giỡn, rồi động viên, và gợi ý cho người kia tìm cách đến đó. Evan là một kẻ kiêu ngạo, nhưng hắn có thực tài, và khoảng cách của hắn và cậu như kiểu một người nói tiếng mẹ đẻ là tiếng Đài còn người kia lại nói tiếng Anh.  
Dịch Bách Thần có vẻ mến tài khoản Nave, Mã Chấn Hoàn, vì bất cứ điều gì nhóc cũng kể cho anh cả. Để người khác điều tra nhóc con, còn lén lút lấy địa chỉ nhà, bỗng chốc Mã Chấn Hoàn cảm thấy mình biến thái thật. Nhưng anh rất vui vì điều đó, trước hết phải đập tan mộng ảo của nhóc với người minh tinh màn bạc kia.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn có sự chiếm hữu cao, nếu phải kể lý do thì ôi thôi từ lâu lắm. Năm ấy, phải nhớ, nhưng càng nhớ lại càng quên, sự xô bồ trong công việc càng khiến anh mất đi từng chút một ký ức nhỏ, chỉ nhớ được một mảng cuối, là em.  
Dịch Ân có vẻ bắt đầu xuôi theo anh, nhưng để cậu ấy chấp nhận nghe thì phải suy nghĩ thêm nữa. Tầm một đêm là đủ. Trong lúc đó, Mã Chấn Hoàn sẽ đi phát weibo Evan, cốt yếu là đánh lạc hướng ở một nơi xa lắm, xa hơn hẳn nơi này.  
Phía xa xa, những ngôi sao nhỏ ẩn hiện...

Hoàng Vĩ Tấn nhướng mày khép cửa lại, anh trầm ngâm suy nghĩ trong lòng về cậu nhóc nhà mình. Nó gác tay lên mắt, oặt người nằm xuống giường mà thở từng hồi nặng nhọc.  
Có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy? Với tính cách như nó, việc bỏ buổi vẽ về trước giờ cơm là chuyện không thể nào. Nhưng Vĩ Tấn không nói khúc mắc trong lòng mình ra, anh chỉ chậm rãi soạn bài báo cáo trước khi chuyển hồ sơ qua cho tên sếp mà thôi. Để những suy nghĩ ấy lên một trang giấy note đặt ngay ngắn trên mặt bàn, và cả trong tâm thức của anh.  
Dịch Ân à.  
Ngày hôm sau, nắng vàng phủ xuống cánh cửa sổ. Mấy con chim bắt đầu hót vang trời như chỉ hận không thể thu được sự chứ ý của anh. Hoàng Vĩ Tấn dụi mắt tỉnh giấc, uể oải lăn người.  
Anh không bước xuống, tất cả chỉ là lười biếng cuộn thành một khối. Chưa kịp hồi tỉnh, đã nhìn thấy nhóc con gương mặt phóng to ngay cạnh mình.  
Và anh ở đây. 

Hoàng Vĩ Tấn hết nhìn trái lại nhìn phải, cảm giác mình có chút bao đồng rồi. Nhưng, cũng không hẳn nhỉ? Anh nhớ rõ hôm ấy, khi nhóc chạy vù từ ngoài cửa vào nhà và vứt giày chỏng chơ, anh đã tò mò vô cùng.  
Bằng một chút thủ đoạn không nên kể, bằng một chút tình thương dành cho đứa em trai của mình, hai người họ thành công gặp được vị idol đáng kính khi hắn đứng uống nước cùng staff ở chỗ nghỉ chân.  
Evan không biết nói tiếng Đài, hay cả tiếng Trung, hắn chỉ biết nói tiếng Anh và hiện tại đang quay những tập cuối cho bộ phim Moon River. May mắn làm sau khi Hoàng Vĩ Tấn lại là một thư ký đang nghỉ phép. À, nên chú thích một chút là thư ký ngoại ngữ rất good.  
Evan đặt tay lên ngực trái, lịch thiệp cúi người chào. Hắn có bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy hai người này từ đâu xuất hiện, nhưng ngẫm lại có thể là cư dân ở nơi này, cũng khiến hắn bày ra vẻ ngoài lịch sự.  
\- Xin chào. _ Hoàng Vĩ Tấn nói bằng chất giọng đặc lại.  
Anh muốn mở đầu cho câu chuyện thật tự nhiên nhất, trước khi chạm nhẹ vào nhóc con kích động bên cạnh sắp bùng nổ vì vui mừng, có lẽ vậy.  
Nhưng lời nói của anh, tuy chẳng khác những hôm đi công tác là bao nhiêu, để ý kĩ còn có chút hững hờ và yêu chiều cho thằng em trai nhỏ của mình. Cũng thật không nói nổi, cái đầu nhóc ấy, thứ gì cũng nhét được, ngoại trừ ngôn ngữ idol nhóc. Cái này, có xem như không thể hiểu rõ trái tim người mình “yêu” không?  
\- Em trai tôi là một người hâm hộ cuồng nhiệt của anh, và cậu ấy đã rất vui mừng vì sự xuất hiện của anh ở đây vào lúc này. Anh không biết được sự vui mừng của chúng tôi là như thế nào đâu, trên tất cả, những tác phẩm của anh thật sự rất tuyệt tuyệt tuyệt.  
\- Cảm ơn anh. Và cả cậu nhóc này nữa. Cảm ơn cậu.  
Evan đáp lời, mỉm cười. Nhưng cái nụ cười của hắn khiến Hoàng Vĩ Tấn có chút chững lại. Anh không thấy gì từ đôi mắt và gương mặt căng cứng của hắn, và đó là một dự cảm không hề tốt đẹp khi chẳng có một chút chân thành nào hiện hữu quanh đây.  
\- Chúng tôi có thể lưu giữ lại kỉ niệm buổi gặp mặt hôm nay không?  
Bỏ qua những suy nghĩ của mình, Vĩ Tấn tiếp lời  
\- Liệu anh có thể ký tên cho em trai tôi chứ?  
Dịch Bách Thần vội vàng cúi gập người, hai tay vốn ôm quyển phác thảo lập tức đưa ra.  
\- Em thật sự rất mến mộ anh.  
Câu nói này cậu đã nhờ Hoàng Vĩ Tấn tập đi tập lại hàng trăm lần, đủ khiến những phát âm nhỏ của cậu cũng phải chuẩn xác nhất, nhất là ngữ điệu phải là tốt nhất.  
\- Và chúng tôi hứa sẽ không công khai nó cho đến khi anh rời khỏi đây. Đó là một lời hứa của người hâm mộ muốn bảo vệ thần tượng của mình._Vĩ Tấn nhẹ cười lấy hòa hảo  
Evan cũng cười, nụ cười của hắn như tuyết như ngọc, như trăng như suối, là nụ cười khiến ai điên đảo nhân gian. Không gian phút chốc tĩnh lặng một chút, trông qua ngó lại chỉ thấy cơn gió từ đâu thổi phù lên mái tóc của hắn, và cậu.  
\- Có quà hay không?  
Và chất giọng lạnh lẽo hòa vào không trung, khiến ngày hè nóng bức cũng trở nên khắc nghiệt. Đầu kim châm vào trái tim nhỏ, giật thót lòng ngẩn ngơ.  
\- Vì chữ ký của tôi rất có giá trị, phải có phần quà đổi lại chứ.  
Tơ tưởng mộng huyền lao đao ngã.  
Bật cười vội vã thắm màu sương.  
Dịch Bách Thần cứng người lúng túng, phản chiếu hình ảnh mình trong đôi mắt người kia. Evan vẫn mỉm cười như trêu người như cợt nhở, cũng không buồn nói thêm.  
Hoàng Vĩ Tấn đến lúc thuận lại xong rồi mới ngẩn người, tuy anh chẳng có ý kiến gì, nhưng rõ ràng có gì đó sai sai.  
Dịch Bách Thần, cậu ấy quên mất điều đó. Nhưng nếu anh ấy muốn, cậu có thể tặng cả quyển phác thảo cho anh, như một sự bày tỏ niềm tin yêu vô bờ bến đối với người mình mến mộ ở phía đường chân trời. Nhưng...  
Người nhân viên bên cạnh vỗ bàn tay lại với nhau, ra hiệu đã đến lúc quay cảnh quay mới. Evan vẫn cúi người chào hai người họ để rời đi. Nhưng trước hết vẫn nói dứt câu chuyện.  
\- Lần này không có dịp nói chuyện nhiều, tiện thể đoàn làm phim đang cần người, chi bằng cậu casting vào vai phụ đi. Ý kiến không tồi chứ?  
Sau đó, hắn nháy mắt, rồi quay lưng đi mất. 

Cảm giác thất vọng dày vò trong cuống họng cậu, loại cảm xúc chẳng biết nên bảo thế nào mới tỏ, cồn cào nhộn nhạo như có hàng trăm con dòi đang lúc nhúc trong ngực trái, hai người quay lưng rời đi, chỉ là sự khó chịu đang cuốn lấy cậu.  
Dịch Bách Thần không biết Hoàng Vĩ Tấn như thế nào, nhưng rõ là cậu đang thất vọng.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Không nhanh không chậm, mấy hôm sau, trong box chat ẩn của những fan-trông-tầm-thường-nhưng-không-thể-xem-thường bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một loại tin tức choáng ngợp, đoàn phim Moon River đang casting vai phụ.  
Tất nhiên tin tức này không phải do Dịch Ân mà ra. Cậu ấy vẫn còn cùng Nave bày chuyện. Tin tức này, từ người đó mà ra.  
Evan biết, làm sao có thể dụ được một người casting mà không hề có đối thủ, không một nguồn tin rõ ràng chứ. Đó thật sự là một nước đi quá trống vắng và thiếu cơ sở vững chắc.  
Dịch Ân có vẻ không muốn đi. Cậu có chút lo lắng, sợ hãi. Và cả nhộn nhạo không yên trong người nữa.  
Cậu không hề có kinh nghiệm diễn xuất, nhỡ không đậu thì sao?  
Nếu như đậu nhưng diễn thật không thành công, là vướng chân Evan rồi.  
Vấn đề còn lại, là Evan.  
Thật ra mấy cái hoạt động năng nổ sôi nổi, thân thiện nhiệt huyết không hợp với Dịch Ân lắm. Nên cậu cũng chẳng buồn tham gia nhiều. Đối với cậu, thần tượng là ở từ xa ngắm nhìn, là sự run rẩy khi chạm đến. Khi cậu ngước lên bầu trời, những ngôi sao vẫn không ngừng lấp lánh.  
Nhưng đối với Mã Chấn Hoàn, Dịch Ân phải ở ngay đây, ở ngay cạnh hắn. Hắn không khó để có thể thuyết phục Dịch Ân, nhưng cái khó là phải làm sao thật tự nhiên nhất để cậu chủ động muốn đi chứ không phải do hắn. Vậy mới vẹn toàn.  
Dịch Ân không ngốc. Đứa nhỏ ấy chôn giấu trong đôi mắt nhàn nhạt và vẻ ngoài thẩn thờ đó là một trí óc nhanh nhạy, nhưng nó rõ là không muốn hoạt động. Hoàng Vĩ Tấn đã từng nghe tên sếp của anh chắt lưỡi một câu rằng:” Nếu nó chịu suy nghĩ, hẳn cái công ty quèn này cũng sẽ thuộc về nó.”. Nhưng đó rõ ràng là lời nói đùa nhạt thếch. Vì sếp của anh không dễ dàng để thư ký của mình lọt vào tay ai đâu. Ý tôi là công ty và nhân viên. Tên La Hoành Chính chết tiệt ấy...  
Có mấy dạo Dịch Bách Thần cũng đã nghi ngờ hắn, chỉ là cái đầu của kẻ dấn thân showbiz như hắn tất nhiên sẽ cao hơn nhiều so với một cậu nhóc lười biếng loading rồi. Qủa thật đóng hai vai khiến cho sự kích thích trong máu của hắn nổi dậy rất nhiều, rất sảng khoái.  
Hắn ủng hộ Dịch Ân không tham gia casting.  
Dịch Ân có năng lực, và hắn có thể thấy điều đó. Nên nếu ào ào bảo đi đi thì không thích hợp lắm. Cảm giác hắn có vẻ còn nôn hóng hơn cả cậu nữa. Hắn để cậu tự mình quyết định.  
Chỉ là cái quyết định đó của cậu tất nhiên do hắn đã khéo léo điều khiển.  
Thôi nào. Cho dù đưa cho nhóc ấy một thanh súng ấn vào giữa thái dương hắn và bảo nhóc bóp còi đi, Mã Chấn Hoàn cũng phải tính toán trước để bản thân hắn thật sự không bị mất mặt tiền. Cái mặt làm ra tiền của hắn. 

Đây không phải là một sự thao túng, đó đơn giản là một sự sắp xếp linh hoạt để cuối cùng hắn sẽ nắm trong tay một nghiệm thật, chứ không phải nghiệm ảo hay Math ERROR.

Và đến khi Mã Chấn Hoàn nhìn thấy cậu nhóc đứng ở trước lều bạt của đoàn phim, hắn đã biết những chất xám hắn tốn công chảy ra đã thành công.  
Dịch Bách Thần thật sự ở nơi đó, thật sự casting. 

Trong lều bạt có rất nhiều người. Nhưng không đông lắm, trừ đi nhân viên thì chỉ tầm hai mươi thôi. Dịch Bách Thần nghe theo chỉ đạo, tìm được một nhóm fan cũng đi muốn ứng cử.  
Khi Mã Chấn Hoàn phát weibo đi phương xa, thật ra cái mà hắn muốn hướng đến không phải là giữ bí mật nơi làm việc với người hâm mộ. Đó là một việc làm ngốc nghếch tạm thời. Đừng bao giờ xem thường trí óc của hàng trăm con người ấy.  
Điều hắn muốn chỉ kéo dài thời gian để có thể chạm mặt với Dịch Ân mà thôi. Bởi vì hắn biết trước chuyện thay đổi điểm quay sẽ nhanh chóng lộ ra, và sự khác biệt giữa ngày giờ phát weibo sẽ nhanh chóng bị phát hiện. Nhưng. Who cares? Chẳng phải đang có casting chung phim ảnh với thần tượng hay sao? Việc thần tượng lâu lâu lag một xíu, hay weibo ẩn ý có gì quan trọng đâu khi mà hiện tại người ấy lại muốn cùng người hâm mộ chung một khung hình?  
Tin tức casting bùng nổ ra, fan tiếp ứng lần lượt đến rất đông, hình như có một số fan phát hiện ra nơi này rất đẹp, âm thầm note vào trong quyển ghi chú của mình rồi. Nhưng cái uy của Evan vẫn còn đó, và Moon River sẽ chẳng thể tiếp tục được nếu khu vực quay phim toàn là người. Hiển nhiên, lều bạt casting cũng đặt ở một nơi rất ẩn, mà fan cũng né qua một khu ổn định. Nói gì thì nói, đại fan cũng không thể xem thường, ổn định nhiều người như thế không dễ chút nào.  
Nhưng có lẽ Dịch Bách Thần thẩn thờ cảm giác có chút may mắn cho bản thân, vì những người hâm mộ vẫn chưa phát hiện ra vị trí yêu thích của cậu.  
Những sợi dây xanh thẫm được lén lút truyền đi, để “người cần thiết” thì qua trót lọt, còn không, thì phải bị kiểm tra gắt gao.  
Và chuyện này phải làm trong bí mật, tránh mọi thứ vượt tầm kiểm soát, không hay ho gì đâu.  
Cậu nhìn sợi dây màu xanh thẫm, không nhanh không chậm đeo vào, ẩn ý cho mọi người hiểu, cậu cũng là “người cần thiết” ở đây.  
Dịch Bách Thần ngồi ở bàn ngoài, có dù che kín nắng, nhìn vào cửa sổ bên trong lều.  
Có vài người thất bại, cũng có vài người thành công. Chấp nhận đi ứng tuyển tức diễn xuất cũng không phải xoàng. Tuy nói rằng là một bộ dạng âm thầm kỷ niệm cùng người hâm mộ, nhưng cũng không thể dùng tình cảm khơi khơi mà nói ra. Đã đeo ruy băng xanh thẫm trên tay, tức là đã có một danh phận chứ không hẳn là người qua đường, vậy thì phải dùng thực lực mà nói chuyện với nhau. Muốn không vướng tay vướng chân, muốn mọi người đều phải tâm phục khẩu phục thì hãy cố gắng đột phá. Ấy mới là bản chất thực thụ của buổi casting này.  
Quan trọng hơn hết, nếu như từ trong người hâm mộ tìm ra được một tài năng xuất chúng, chính là có thể thông qua thần tượng, khiến cho cuộc sống một người bình phàm thay đổi dễ dàng hơn. Bọn họ, và những người cần hiểu cũng sẽ hiểu, đi cùng Evan là vô cùng xứng đáng với thanh xuân đấy.  
Đó là mấy lời truyền miệng mà Dịch Bách Thần nghe thấy được từ trong nhóm người đang xì xào, và cả trên weibo nữa. Những ca từ ấy không rõ là từ nơi nào phát ra, nhưng cũng đủ để người ngoài nghi kị không muốn đối chất, người phía trong tâm tất vững vàng.  
Nếu luận bàn, Evan quả thật rất giống một vị Quân vương đọc thấu lòng người. Nhưng cuối cùng thâm ý của Quân vương có một thị vệ hay không, khó nói lắm.  
Ánh nắng không gay gắt, nhưng cái vẻ không khí ẩm thấp khiến người ta cảm giác có chút bức bối khó chịu. Dịch Bách Thần quan sát sự việc bên trong căn lều ngà ngà trước mặt, xuyên qua cánh cửa hổ chóa nắng nhìn thấy một người có chút ngáo nghênh, nhưng ánh mắt của người ấy rất sáng. Là dáng vẻ vô vùng tinh nghịch.  
Người này cách đi cách đứng, cả cách cười cợt và ánh mắt có chút phong lưu, thật sự rất good. Không ngoài sự đoán. Tên ấy đậu rồi.  
Tên của y là Chu Tiển.  
Và một câu chuyện rất lâu về sau đó, kể về một bạo hồng Chu Tiển khiến giới giải trí một phen chao đảo... Nhưng đó rõ là một câu chuyện khác. 

Khí trời bắt đầu chuyển. Nắng đã tắt đi và mùi đất bắt đầu bốc lên nồng nặc.  
Ngoài ra trong khu vực chờ của cậu chỉ còn có hai cô gái nữa, và cậu. Hai người này, quả thật thu hút không ít chú ý của cậu từ lúc bắt đầu tới cả hiện tại.  
Dáng vẻ bên ngoài tuy không phải xuất sắc, nhưng rõ ràng là sức hút từ hai người không thể nào phủ nhận được. Bọn họ ngồi gần chỗ cửa, mỗi người đi qua đều ra hiệu động viên. Hình như là những người có tiếng nói vững, hỏi làm sao lại biết à, thật ra chỉ cần nhìn một cái là biết rồi. Cậu đoán. Dịch Ân tự giễu mình bằng một câu đùa nhạt thếch. Người có thể nắm tay động viên một người, cũng khiến đối phương mặt cắt không một giọt máu, nói người tầm thường thì đổi họ cậu sang họ Hoàng đi nghe sẽ hợp lý hơn rồi.  
Dịch Ân liếc xuống tờ giấy trên tay của mình. Tâm tình cậu phút chốc rơi xuống trống rỗng.  
Dịch Bách Thần cảm thấy khó chịu, nhộn nhạo trong người. Nhưng cậu không biểu lộ, chỉ có thể vờ như mình bình thường. Mắt cậu dần mờ đi. Như kiểu ảnh hưởng từ tiếng mưa rơi bên ngoài vậy. Ẩm thấp và lạnh lẽo, bầu trời xám xịt và chuyển dần hơi đen.  
Cậu và hai người kia vào cùng một lúc. Có lẽ là do lo lắng cho trời mưa nên đẩy nhanh tốc độ. Nhưng cũng vì thế, Dịch Bách Thần hoàn hảo được xem cảnh diễn của một trong hai nữ nhân lúc nãy. Xem ra cũng không tệ. Dáng người cô ấy khi bước lên sàn, giữ bốn bề người quan sát chăm chăm nhưng mặt không chuyển sắc, bắt đầu diễn.  
Dịch Bách Thần không nhớ rõ người đó đã làm gì, chỉ nhớ được đến cả cậu cũng gật gù cho tài năng, nhưng cảm xúc đi cùng chỉ là một sự trống rỗng đến nao lòng.  
Cậu không biết đó là do cậu, hay là do cô.  
Cậu sẽ không buộc tội ai, và cậu cũng sẽ không phản ứng bất cứ điều gì. Tiếng vỗ tay tuyên dương, và hiển nhiên là thông qua rồi, ánh mắt của đạo diễn trong hài lòng đến thế cơ mà. Dịch Bách Thần thẫn thờ nhìn theo gót chân của cô gái, đến khi hoàn mỹ đứng cạnh một đôi chân dài kiên cường và đôi giày da đắt tiền, cậu mới ngước mắt nhìn lên theo quán tính. Hai cô gái ấy đang đứng cạnh và trò nói chuyện với chàng trai trông đến hòa hợp. Đó thật sự là vị trí của những người trên cao mà bản thân cậu sẽ chẳng thể nào chạm vào được.  
Chàng trai ấy, là Evan. Hai người bọn họ đứng cạnh Evan.  
Dịch Bách Thần cảm thấy có chút không vui, nhưng cũng không buồn. Bên trong cậu chẳng có một cảm xúc nào với mọi thứ xung quanh cả.  
Nhưng nếu phải nói, Dịch Ân sẽ bày tỏ cảm giác của mình đối với ánh mắt của họ nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh. Cả khí chất nữa, đó là khinh khi và miệt thị. Của những kẻ bề trên.  
Dịch Bách Thần nắm chặt mảnh giấy trong tay cậu, theo lời đạo diễn bắt đầu phần của mình.  
Phần diễn của cậu là tự do. Tức muốn diễn thế nào thì diễn. Cậu muốn diễn là cảnh một người nổi giận. Vì rõ là cho dù có vấn đề gì thì mấy hôm nay cậu cũng chưa hề tức giận bao giờ.  
Như có nguồn linh khí từ đâu chạy đến. Như quả bóng từ sâu thẩm trong tâm hồn từng chút một lớn dần lên. Cậu tức tối, bực bội, khó chịu, và uất ức. Dịch Bách Thần nheo mắt lại rồi gạt đi. Cậu sẽ không khóc. Dịch Bách Thần sẽ không khóc. Cảm giác dày vò và uất nghẹn dâng lên từ dạ dày đến cuống họng không làm cậu bật ra bất kỳ một lời nói nào nhưng biểu cảm cậu thì dần chuyển biến. Gương mặt cậu biến dạng khiến người khác cũng giật mình.  
Cậu nổi giận, rất nổi giận. Và trái tim hồi hộp của đạo diễn lẫn sự chú ý của Evan khi đang nói chuyện với hai cô gái kia đều giật một cái hướng về phía Dịch Bách Thần khi cậu chộp lấy cốc nước trên bàn.  
Nắm chặt cốc nước trên tay, ánh mắt Dịch Bách Thần long lên sòng sọc. Sự tức tối thể hiện trong lực ấn tay của cậu bóp vào ly ấy, dù chăng cậu đã đưa lưng trở lại. Chỉ nhìn bóng lưng ấy, nhưng có thể thấy người trước mặt đã nổi giận thật rồi. Không khí trong chiếc lều bạt ngột ngạt như có ai đang cố ý dùng tay siết cổ. Và cái sự tĩnh mịch trong tiếng mưa rơi ồn ào khiến người ta choáng váng đầu óc.  
Như núi lửa bùng nổ, Dịch Bách Thần hất nước trong ly sang bên trước khi chiếc ly theo quán tính rơi xuống đất một tiếng xoảng.  
Cô gái đứng cạnh Evan hứng trọn cả cốc nước đến giật thót cả người. Gương mặt cô ướt đẫm nước và Evan cũng chẳng kịp phản ứng gì. Tất cả sự chú ý của mọi người đều đặt lên người Dịch Bách Thần.  
Dịch Ân để cảm xúc hạ dần xuống. Cậu kéo sợi ruy băng xanh thẫm một màu thanh xuân xuống, buông lơi để nó rơi xuống mặt đất mà dùng đế giày chà sát qua. Ánh mắt của hai người chạm vào nhau ngay trước khi Dịch Bách Thần nhấc chân rời đi.  
Mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh, như cách bóng cậu vụt biến mất sau cửa. Mặc cho tiếng gọi vang vọng từ phía sau, Dịch Bách Thần thật sự đã biến mất.

Dịch Bách Thần tóm lấy balô của mình và chạy một mạch ra cổng sau. Mưa vẫn cứ rơi những tiếng ồn ào và chát chúa. Nhưng thoát khỏi tơ nhện, Dịch Bách Thần bùng nổ đến chịu không thấu nổi. Những giọt nước lăn dài trên đôi gò má ấy, và thấy rõ một điều rằng đôi mắt cậu sưng lên. Nhưng Dịch Ân có khóc hay không, cũng không biết nữa.  
Cậu ngước mắt lên nhìn bầu trời, đen đúa và gợn gợn từng vân mây. Đau rát khi cơn mơ kéo đến khiến đôi mắt cậu không thể chịu được. Gương mặt cậu biến dạng. Đó rõ ràng là sự đau khổ. Không thể kiềm được nữa, chiếc balô trong xuống và dường như mọi âm thanh đều tắt ngấm, Dịch Bách Thần ôm lấy gương mặt của mình, thét một tiếng khàn đặc.  
Đau đớn từ trong tủy xương bắt đầu đụt khoét. Đắng chát và ẩm ướt khiến người ta nhíu mày. Dịch Bách Thần khuỵu gối, để mọi thứ trôi theo dòng nước, dùng tiếng mưa che đi tiếng gào bi thương của mình. Như chú lính chì bị hỏng, cậu ngã sõng soài trên nền mưa, để thứ nước từ bầu trời xa xôi ấy rửa đi mọi bụi bẩn trong tâm hồn cậu, và cả ký ức bên trong. 

Khi ấy, Dịch Bách Thần đột nhiên bừng giấc. Đầu cậu đau nhức, nặng trịch và mọi thứ xung quanh mờ ảo. Như thể là cậu đã ngủ rất sâu rồi. Dịch Bách Thần nhìn thấy cánh cửa sổ chiếu ánh sáng ban mai, và thấy cả cái túi truyền dịch thẫn thờ ở phía đầu vai phải trong một căn phòng màu xanh pastel.  
Cậu lia mắt xuống bàn tay của mình, khi cảm thấy có sức nặng ở đó.  
Không nhanh không chậm, Dịch Ân phát hiện mình đang xem một quyển album ảnh. Chính xác là một quyển scrapbook với hơi hướng màu có chút cũ. Hẳn rồi. Dịch Ân rất thích vẽ mà, có cả máu nghệ thuật nung nấu từ những trang manga mà. Nên nếu cậu ấy muốn lưu trữ những bức tranh đặc biệt thì thế này rất giống phong cách của cậu.  
Trang đem xem dở là hình ảnh của Evan, có vẻ như là người cậu không muốn gặp nhất lúc này.  
Những bức ảnh kỳ cục.  
Bức ảnh đầu chụp hắn kỉ niệm năm năm làm người đại diện cho một thương hiệu trang sức đẳng cấp thế giới. Ngón tay trỏ đeo mẫu nhẫn mới nhất lấp lánh của bàn tay trái đang đặt vào lòng bàn tay phải, làm thành ký hiệu chữ Y hiện ra rõ rệt.  
Bức thứ hai hắn đoạt được giải nam phụ xuất sắc nhất năm ấy với tác phẩm Moon River, đưa cao chiếc cúp, trông người hắn dài sọc như một cây sào, hay chữ I.  
Còn có bức ảnh thứ ba hắn khai máy chuỗi series riêng về hắn, Evan nghịch ngợm nâng chiếc camera, che đi dòng chữ phía sau, chỉ zoom lại cận một chữ B đến mờ cả mặt hắn.  
Và còn nữa.  
Những bức ảnh này không mới. Nó cũ kĩ và có vài bức bị cắt xén. Hơn nữa, chất liệu cũng cho thấy nó là được cắt ra từ nhiều bài báo khác nhau, nhiều thời điểm khác nhau. Lắm lúc, còn có cả tự đi in.  
Những bức ảnh đặt ngang nhau, Dịch Ân chẳng hiểu có một quán tính nào, có vẻ giống như đã có thói quen khi mở đến trang này hàng trăm lần, cậu nheo mắt lại để đọc được một cụm từ.  
Những ký hiệu của bức ảnh ấy ghép lại thành một cụm từ.  
“YI BOCHEN”. 

Những giọt nước rơi trên quyển sổ.  
Gương mặt cậu vô cảm nhưng từ khóe mắt lại chảy xuống những giọt nước kéo vệt dài. Dịch Bách Thần không nghe thấy gì cả, nhưng cậu cảm nhận thấy sự chuyển động ở đùi trái, và dáng vẻ hoảng hốt của Mã Chấn Hoàn khi nhìn thấy. Từ miệng của hắn, cậu có thể nhìn thấy ngữ âm đọc tên của cậu. Và cả vòng tay ấm áp ôm lấy đầu cậu trước khi Dịch Bách Thần chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu.

HOÀN


End file.
